War of Fiction Chapter 62
Chapter 62----------------- ' ' In the town hall, meeting room Michael lay on the fall with Hibbert and T.C. around him. Both Louie and Tony also lay on the floor injured. The Mayor also was sat on his office chair with Don and Bernice waiting there as well. Suddenly the doors burst open Mr. Krabs was helping Bob get here “Help Bob was burnt pretty bad all up his arm” Krabs Informed Bob’s clothes had be burnt off from his waist up with terrible burns running up his body Krabs lay him down. “This is too hectic in here we need more doctors for all of these injured people” Hibbert spoke. Batman, Sandor, Lara and Phil were still shooting at Radioactive man. Marge, Homer and Majula were behind them also shooting towards the superhero, they noticed him flinching as the more and more bullets plowed into his skin “I think we’re making him weaker” Homer informed “Yeah we are keep shooting” Batman ordered. Flanders ran to the room where the children were to see Booberalla dead on the floor “Oh shit” he said “We had to” Bart informed “It’s okay kids you need, we need to move to the mayor’s office come on” Se said Bart, Lisa, Todd hugged his dead before also leaving he grabbed maggie from the crib and whistled for Santa’s little Helper. Bonnie came into the room as Ned left to point her gun at the three prisoners “Come on people get moving or I’ll shoot you” She said with that Krusty, Sanjay and Mr. teeny began to move to the Mayor’s office with Bonnie. The Mayor, the two doctors, the children with the dog, the three remaining Mafia members, Flanders, bonnie, Bernice and Don all took shelter in the Mayor’s office “How many people of mine are dead” Quimby asked “Too many Mr. Mayor” Bonnie spoke “is batman okay” Quimby asked “yeah he's fine” Bonnie yelled she pointed her gun towards the room. Manjula Homer and Marge falled back to the meeting room being met by Wiggum and poirot on the way “Homer” Wiggum said in ore “Hey Wiggum I came to help” “Okay let’s get to the meeting room, come on quickly” Wiggum said the five of them running to the room as they came in Lisa, Bart’s and Maggie’s eyes lit up. “Dad” Lisa and Bart yelled at the same time running towards him hugging him “Homer, you're alive, you're here” Quimby said “Yeah, I’m not staying I just came to make sure my family is safe” Homer spoke. “ Dad you're not staying?” Lisa questioned. Homer didn’t answer. ' ' Batman, Sandor, Lara and Phil were the only ones left firing at radioactive man “Shit he can take these bullets we need more manpower” Sandor spoke “I know, we need to go back to the mayor’s office and once radioactive man goes there we can all shoot him and it should work” Batman said “How do you know, huh that’s a crazy plan” Lara spoke “If it’s the only one we’ve got then let’s do it” Phil spoke laughing. The group stayed firing at the superhero unknowing of Luann behind them she slowly crept towards the four and took cover behind the wall she stook her gun out pointing it towards the four about to fire. When she stopped after hearing a loud bang, she looked down at her stomach to see blood staining over her shirt she fell over crashing to the floor bleeding heavily the group looked to see Kirk, Mr. Muntz, Milhouse and Nelson standing there, Kirk holding the rifle that he had shot his wife with “Sorry Luann” Milhouse looked down at his mother, tearing rolling down his face “Thanks” Batman spoke “It’s no bother we’re here to help, we can help stop Burns’ “ Mr Mutz informed “Okay, thank you” Batman replied as a loud crash happened, as Radioactive man’s laser eyes had destroyed the front of the buildings main pillar it crumbled and bits came flying the front end of the town hall’s roof was caving in. “Oh fuck run” the hound shouted with that him and Lara ran towards the office, Phil and Batman began to run after them, Death appearing before Phil’s eyes “Come on Phil let’s go back, I’ll pick up Homer later” Death ordered “Nah, piss off I want to….” Phil and Death disappeared Batman looked in horror as Phil vanished. “Come on” Mr. Mutz screamed as he, Kirk, Milhouse and Nelson ran as the roof crumbled behind them they opened the door to the room bursting in and darting to the ground “Fuck we’re screwed” Bonnie yelled “No we’re not we need to keep fighting, we can kill him trust me everyone at my order we all shoot the bastard” Batman spoke. Radioactive man laughed as he approached the doors to the office “I will still let you surrender one last chance for you to save yourselfs” He spoke but there was no answer “Okay then” Radioactive man spoke bursting down the door with his laser eyes, Smithers walked behind him with his gun armed a cloud of dust swept through before the group began to unload bullets onto the hero he sat their laughing he pointed his Laser eyes towards Santa’s Little Helper blasting him out of existence his blood covering Bart, he then pointed his eyes towards Batman, firing a burst hitting his vest and sending him to the back of the room with a thump breaking his ribs in the process. “I’ll give you the benefit of the doubt you people really know how to fight you practically wiped out Burns's other men but you couldn’t defeat me not s chance in hell that would happen, the group of people stopped firing and looked around at each other realizing their fate. “Ah well I’ll fire a special burst let you all die together” Radioactive man whispered, smiling slightly the group completely stopped firing, they again looked at eachother smiling, some crying. Quimby stood up from behind his desk “You can kill us, you can that’s the easy way I guess but I’ll tell you this Burn’s has lost either way because this town is nothing without it’s people and Burn’s will just kill them all, this town’s people no matter who they are yellow, black, springfielder non-springfiler we’re all the same in this world no one is better than anyone, I’m tired with this I am and I fully understand why Homer left, so you kill us all of us but we still win you could never take this town, because we’re all apart of this town, so do what you have to do” Quimby yelled. Smithers stepped out clapping his hands holding a gun “Nice Quimby, really nice it’s a shame we don’t need you” He pointed his gun towards Quimby “It started with Homer and then Big-Boss and Solid Snake and then you but now Mr. Burn’s is in charge he is the new leader, goodbye Quimby” Smithers spoke. Everyone stayed still as there was nothing they could do as they would be instantly killed by Radioactive man. Smithers pointed the gun higher aiming right for Quimby’s forehead, Quimby closed his eyes hearing a gunshot he opened his eye’s quickly to see Smither’s dead on the ground Radioactive looked behind him to see where the shot had come from he looked to see Solid Snake holding a Sniper with a small army of people behind him “Everyone aim and fire” He yelled everyone began to fire their guns David, peach, willie, gino, richard, sherri, terri, Pepper pig, Martin, Greta, Janey, Lewis, Skinner Agnes Timothy, Helen, Jessica and Comic book guy were firing their guns at Radioactive man The group in the office grabbed their guns as well and also began to fire at him from the front, he stopped firing laser’s as the bullets plowed into his body, he fell to his knees in pain. More people from the surrounding buildings flooded out with guns to help Mona, Herb, Patty, Roy, Lineal, Francesca, Kent, Akira, Brandine, Cletus, Drederick tatum, moleman, Troy mcclure, Larry, Number 1, Rainer, Corporal punishment, Alice, Jasper, The sea captain and Lindsey came out firing. Bullets smacked into Radiactive man lead filling his blood stream as he tried to fire a laser burst towards the people nothing happen. The entire of the springfields people were flooded outside the town hall apart from Burns and some of his followers. Radioactive man was on his knees “No more please” He begged. Sandor and Batman approached the hero bleeding heavily on his knees “We win” He whispered to him “You do, you’re wrong you’re all wrong” He spoke “Sandor hold his head” Sandor nodded grabbing the hero's head with his hands, Batman walked over towards the office where a sword was displayed he grabbed it bringing it over “This is for all those people you caused to die “ Batman spoke as he swung the sword backwards and forwards slicing Radioactive man’s head off his body Sandor raised his hands in the air holding the head “We won people he’s dead” Batman yelled.